Riku's Darkness
by Phantasmal Abduction
Summary: Riku's mind when he is controlled by the darkness. Kind of a songfic to Forgotten by Linkin Park. first attempt at Kingdom Hearts, please tell me how I've done...


_ There's a place so dark you can't see the end  
__Skies cock back and shock that which you can't defend  
__The rain then sends dripping an acidic question  
__Forcefully the power of suggestion  
__Then with eyes tightly shut looking through the rust and rot  
__And dust, a small spot of light floods the floor  
__And pours over the rusted world of pretend  
__And my eyes ease open and it's dark again._

_Forgotten – Linkin Park._

The shadows stretch forever in the prison of my mind. No light is here and yet the darkness has form; tortured, hideous form. I don't bother running, after all, where can you run inside your own thoughts? Well, when I say my own thoughts, they are yours. I turn to see you emerge from the blackness cloaked in the living shadow. You are my master, my life and my death. You control my thoughts and my actions. My silver haired devil-saint. I bow low to you, Ansem.

I am left alone. Always alone here unless you come to torment me. In my solitude I can ponder the utter betrayal that almost destroyed my mind. You threw my being into turmoil, I was defenseless in the shock of seeing you stripped of all illusions. A creature of evil and shadow, no human left inside your shell of a body.

Am I awake? I can no longer tell if my eyes are open. I feel the rain caressing my face, a searing touch. The acid burning into my skin is the only question to haunt me. How could you? How could you make me into a creature of shadow, a being of hell? My mind is scorching the marks of this question into my cheeks, bringing the acid rain down from the sky of my soul. It consumes me, this question, and the thought of revenge.

Squeezing my eyes shut to block out the shadow-world makes no difference. The decay and death in this world cannot be shut out of my thoughts. Your essence, the spirit of hell-spawn, invades my whole being, every part of me is tainted by the evil inside you. Suddenly a pinpoint of light illuminates the horror of my shadow world.

Like a wave of liquid gold the light washes over my tangled world of broken dreams and hopes, sweeping away the dust and decay. Enveloped in the gentle embrace of the radiance I begin to hope for life again. Life outside the control of a devil. You and your obsessions are nothing more than a memory as I give myself to the light. I become one with the glow of heaven's light. I have finally escaped your prison of the mind.

In bliss I close my eyes. When I open them, the light is gone as though it never was. A dream of salvation that can never be mine. My heart is of darkness now, as is yours, no room for the blessing and the beauty of light. As your creature I must accept the darkness, I must open my soul to the shadows. No choice now, I must give in.

_In the memory you'll find me  
__Eyes burning up  
__The darkness holding me tightly  
__Until the sun rises up._

Search your mind for memories of me. Remember me, not as I am, a slave to darkness, but a friend. Perhaps more. Know that I miss you in my dark prison of twilight. Remember the times we laughed together, the way the sun glinted in the sapphire bay. I can almost see the glitter of your cinnamon hair in the brightness of the morning. Almost. I can no longer picture anything except the shifting shadows. I hope you remember the sheen of my silver hair, the gleam in my eyes that match the ocean, the touch of my hand. Please don't forget, as I can no longer remember.

I am held motionless in the darkness, imprisoned from the light, from you. I live for the day that the shadows lift and the shades of nightmares part; the day that the sun rises on my worthless existence. I only survive in the hope that the darkness has an end, praying for the touch of the sun. when that day comes I will find you. I will once again touch your soft skin and hold you in my arms. I want you to somehow know that I live for that day. I cannot believe in my shadow-heart that this nightmare has no end.

_The memory is now like the picture was then  
__When the paper's crumpled up it can't be perfect again._

The happy memories left in my mind are now tinted with sorrow. The scenes from my past life have started to pale in the darkness I am forced to live in. My existence has been eternally stained with darkness and I know in my soul it will never be the same to live in the world of light. To be with you is all I can hope for, but I cannot know how it will be when, if, we are together. I can only hope that we can move through the dusk into the sun. I can only hope that you will want me in your life, my Sora. I miss you in my darkness.


End file.
